Kion and Banjo: The Movie
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof of 1992 Turner Pictures film, "Tom and Jerry: The Movie" Cast *Tom - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Jerry - Banjo the Woodpile Cat *Robyn Starling - Tulip (Storks) *Aunt Pristine Figg - The Fairy Godmother (Shrek 2) *Lickboot - Tzekel-Kan (The Road to El Dorado) *Ferdinand - Tyrannosaurus Rex (Fantasia) *Dr. Applecheek - Abracadaver (The Powerpuff Girls) *Daddy Starling - Forrest Gump *Puggsy - SpongeBob SquarePants *Frankie Da Flea - Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) *Captain Kiddie - Prince Cornelius (Thumbelina (1994)) *Squawk - Batty Koda (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) *The Straycatchers - Marv and Harry (Home Alone) *Droopy - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) *The Patrolman - John (Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone) *Tom's Owner - Annie Hughes (The Iron Giant) *Moving Man - Dean McCoppin (The Iron Giant) *Singing Cat Gang - Professor Ratigan and the Thugs (The Great Mouse Detective) *Bulldog - Goliath (VeggieTales) Scenes # Kion and Banjo: The Movie Part 1 - Opening Credits # Kion and Banjo: The Movie Part 2 - Moving Out/Goliath Chases Kion # Kion and Banjo: The Movie Part 3 - Wham Bam Boom # Kion and Banjo: The Movie Part 4 - Kion and Bunga Meets SpongeBob SquarePants and Lazlo ("Friends to the End") # Kion and Banjo: The Movie Part 5 - Caught by Marv and Harry/Professor Ratigan and the Thugs ("What Do We Care") # Kion and Banjo: The Movie Part 6 - Kion and Banjo Meets Tulip/Tulip's Sad Story # Kion and Banjo: The Movie Part 7 - Meets the Fairy Godmother ("Money is Such a Beautiful Word") # Kion and Banjo: The Movie Part 8 - Kion and Banjo vs. Tyrannosaurus Rex # Kion and Banjo: The Movie Part 9 - "He's Alive"/Caught by the Fairy Godmother # Kion and Banjo: The Movie Part 10 - Meets Abracadaver ("God's Little Creatures") # Kion and Banjo: The Movie Part 11 - Escaped # Kion and Banjo: The Movie Part 12 - "I Miss You" # Kion and Banjo: The Movie Part 13 - Kion, Banjo, and Tulip Rowing the Raft # Kion and Banjo: The Movie Part 14 - Reward # Kion and Banjo: The Movie Part 15 - Prince Cornelius and Batty Koda ("I'd Done it All") # Kion and Banjo: The Movie Part 16 - Let's Get Her # Kion and Banjo: The Movie Part 17 - Prince Cornelius and Batty Koda Chase Banjo/Kion and Banjo Saves Tulip # Kion and Banjo: The Movie Part 18 - Train-Boat Chase/Shortcut # Kion and Banjo: The Movie Part 19 - Cabin on Fire/Welcome Home/Grand Final # Kion and Banjo: The Movie Part 20 - End Credits Movie Used * Tom and Jerry: The Movie Clips Used * The Lion Guard * The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar * Banjo the Woodpile Cat * Storks * Shrek 2 * The Road to El Dorado * Fantasia * The Powerpuff Girls * Forrest Gump * SpongeBob SquarePants * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * Camp Lazlo * Thumbelina * FernGully: The Last Rainforest * FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue * Home Alone * Home Alone 2: Lost in New York * Who Framed Roger Rabbit? * Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone * The Iron Giant * The Great Mouse Detective * VeggieTales Gallery Kion.jpg|Kion as Tom Bill-banjo-480x320.png|Banjo as Jerry Tulip as Robyn Starling The Fairy Godmother as Aunt Pristine Figg Tzekel-Kan as Lickboot Tyrannosaurus Rex as Ferdinand Abracadaver as Dr. Applecheek Forrest Gump as Daddy Starling SpongeBob SquarePants as Puggsy Lazlo as Frankie Da Flea Prince Cornelius as Captain Kiddie Batty Koda as Squawk Marv and Harry as the Straycatchers Roger Rabbit as Droopy John as the Patrolman Annie Hughes as Tom's Owner Dean McCoppin as Moving Man Professor Ratigan and the Thugs as the Singing Cat Gang Goliath as Bulldog Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:Tom and Jerry: The Movie Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs